Combat
Combat A hit in combat is always followed by a counter from the monster. The odds of a hit are calculated as per the section above where Dexterity is discussed. At the moment, while in combat, you cannot do anything but attack or run away. In the future, I plan on implementing the ability to pick up stuff from the ground, but the monster will have an opportunity to hit you once. Equipping or de-equipping an item would also cause the monster to try a hit (but again, this is not yet implemented). Additionally, if you do run away and re-enter the combat site you will engage in combat with the monster of that site. Strength adds to how much damage you do per hit. The strength damage you do is NOT included in the crit multiplier, so when a critical hit occurs the damage that is multiplied is the base weapon damage only. Additionally, 2 handed weapons give a 1.5x strength damage bonus over 1 handed weapons. Defending With Armor When a character or monster attempts a hit, the game will first determine which body part is going to be hit. The odds of given body part being targeted are: Chest/Shirt: 50% Legs: 30% Head: 10% Hands: 5% Feet: 5% If the hit ends up targeting a body-part/slot that is not equipped with anything, the hit will always succeed. Otherwise, the odds of the armor blocking the hit is based on the armor's block chance (which is loosely based on how much of the body part the armor covers effectively). Damage reduction will reduce the damage from a hit by the amount shown on the piece of equipment being hit. Furthermore, if the incoming attack is a "Bludgeoning" type, and the armor is "Excellent" blocking against bludgeoning, the amount of damage reduction is doubled. Here is a list of how the blocking ability property affects the damage reduction: Excellent: 2x the listed damage reduction (double the damage reduction) Average: 1x the listed damage reduction (no change) Minimal: 1/2x the listed damage reduction (half the damage reduction) None: No damage reduction occurs (the block just fails) Weapon and Shield Blocking In addition to armor, your weapon or shield can be used to block attacks. This type of blocking is rolled BEFORE armor. The block chance listed on the weapon or shield is straight up used to determine if a hit is blocked or not. Additionally, equipment that utilizes multiple slots (2H Weapons for example) will roll block individually, for each slot it's equipped in. Critical Hits When an attack succeeds, the weapon's critical hit chance is rolled to see if the attack is a critical hit. If it succeeds, the weapon damage is simply multiplied by the critical multiplier on the attacking weapon. No strength bonus is added to critical hits. Sample Attack, An Order of Operations... #Both characters roll a random number between 0 and the character's dexterity plus any modifiers (like armor dexterity penalty). If the attacker rolls a higher number than the defender, the attack is a hit #The game determines if a critical hit has occurred based on the attacking weapon's critical hit chance. If it is a critical hit, the damage is multiplied by the critical multiplier. #If the left or right hand contains a piece of equipment with a block chance, we randomly determine if the block succeeds based entirely on that block chance. If the block is successful, the damage is reduced by the damage reduction on the blocking equipment and it is at this point that the damage reduction is adjusted depending on the type of attack. If the attacking weapon has more than one type of damage, the damage that will be MOST effective against the armor will be used. #The game randomly determines which body part is to be hit based on the percentages shown above. #If there is an armor on the body part that is being hit, we randomly determine if the block succeeds based entirely on that armor's block chance. If the block is successful, the damage is reduced by the damage reduction on the blocking equipment and it is at this point that the damage reduction is adjusted depending on the type of attack. If the attacking weapon has more than one type of damage, the damage that will be MOST effective against the armor will be used. #If no blocks occurred, or if the damage reduction was not enough to completely negate the damage done, the damage is then dealt to the defender. Ranged Weapons At the moment, range weapons are not implemented (but they will still work as a regular melee weapon). In the not too distant future, range weapons will work by starting the opposing monster at a random distance/range (with ranges influenced by the location forests will generally be short range, wide open flatlands would be long range). The monster will have a set land speed and you will have the opportunity to attack the monster with your range weapon until the monster's distance is close enough to you. The number of times you can attack will depend on your weapon's range, the speed of the monster, and the distance the monster started at (which is random but influenced by the terrain). Category:Mechanics